Chase Away The Storm
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: A seven year old Luke meets a mysterious yet familiar stranger in the temple mediation rooms.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.  
**Title**: Chase Away The Storm  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** A seven year old Luke meets a mysterious yet familiar stranger in the temple mediation rooms.  
**Author's Notes: **I always enjoy writing alternate universes and a little Luke is too cute not to write. And add in a redeemed Anakin and I just couldn't resist. I haven't entirely decided the details about Anakin's redemption and whether I would write another piece about it. I did have an idea for Anakin being guilty and anguished about his betrayal and Padme's death that he decided to cut himself off from everyone and everything, including his children, leaving Luke to be the one to pull him out of it. But for the meanwhile, you can leave it up to your interpretation.

* * *

Luke cautiously peered around the corner and once he deemed it was safe, he quietly sprinted down the hallway, grinning proudly at himself.

Determined to win the latest hide and seek game with the other younglings, Luke used his knowledge of the temple from his walks with Obi-Wan to secure the best spot. He decided to pick the quiet mediation rooms – or as younglings and padawans call them, the sleeping rooms because masters and Jedi came there often to sit and close their eyes as if they've gone away to dream – the others found the place too boring and uninteresting to linger for long.

He sneaked to the farthest room where large drapes darkened the room, letting him easily blend into a corner. He covered his grin with a hand, trying to stifle his giggles at the thought he would be hidden safely here and no one would find him.

A strong emotion that he didn't recognize suddenly prickled the back of Luke's neck – ("_The boy is a natural. I have never known anyone to be such a strong empath at such a young age," he overheard Obi-Wan telling someone. " He must have inherited it from –" only Luke couldn't remember the rest that was said_) – and he immediately spun around.

At the darkened corner of the room, a man sat, almost overshadowed by the fluttering curtains, as still as stone. His hair was a sandy blond, much like Luke's own, and his features though handsome was pale and withdrawn, as if he was ill and in torment.

It was his eyes, as murky as the ocean waves that Luke had seen in holograms, that drew Luke's interest. Though there were lines of stress and age and dark circles underneath them, they were fathomless, which many years and toil reflected from them and yet, there was an inexplicable kindness in them the moment his and Luke's eyes met.

Minutes lengthened in silence and Luke fidgeted uncomfortably at how the man refused to look away, hungrily taking in the sight of him. That emotion was welling up in Luke, spreading from his chest to the ends of his toes, a feeling of loneliness, longing and hope.

When it all became too much, Luke finally broke contact. " I'm – I'm sorry for bothering you!" he managed to squeak out before pivoting on his heel and made a dash for the exit to find a new hiding spot.

" Wait!"

Once again, Luke turned around to face him. The man had leaned forward, one hand stretched out, almost in desperation. A gleam of metal from his hand brought Luke to it and he realized the man had a mechanical hand. " I'm the one who must apologize," the man haltingly said. " I didn't mean to frighten you, young one."

When Luke made no reply, the man slowly stepped forward into the light. His face appeared even more waxen and Luke could see his hair was thin and lacklustre as if wilting from lack of exposure from the sun. " What is your name?" the man gently asked.

He scuffed the bottom of his shoe, suddenly feeling shy. There was a peculiar feeling that this stranger already knew the answer yet chose to ask him anyways. " Luke," he mumbled, staring at the floor instead.

" Luke." The man repeated his name, slowly breathing out the words. " It is a good name. A strong name."

" It is." Luke glanced up at him, a little more bold. " My mother gave it to me." He wasn't sure what prompted him to include that little detail that Obi-Wan had told him with a sad look in his eyes. It was the only piece of information he had of his mother and it was all Obi-Wan would divulge.

" Did she?" He smiled. There was a curl of warmth before it was quickly stamped out by sadness. The man's mouth soon became a tight frown, even though he valiantly tried to hide it from Luke.

There was something tugging at Luke's own heart at why this man was so forlorn. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew it hurt him just as much as the man was hurting. " What about you? What's your name?" Luke asked instead.

He hesitated briefly. " I'm ... Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

Luke's eyes trailed down to his brown robes, similar to the ones that Obi-Wan and the other Jedi wore. But they were dusty and frayed at the ends, not well taken care. " Are you a Jedi?"

The man looked lost. " I am – I mean, I don't think..." he mumbled. Another flare of regret hammered roughly against Luke who flinched.

" I'm sorry!" Anakin hastily said once he saw that Luke felt the backlash of his pulsing emotions. An mental shield was hurriedly placed and Luke could breath a little easier. " I didn't mean to hurt you."

_What a strange Jedi_, Luke mused to himself. Having been used to the well-controlled and unflappable Obi-Wan and Yoda, he never encountered someone whose emotions bled through the barriers as strongly as this man.

" You are quite strong with the Force," Anakin said abruptly, his previously troubled voice returning to its gentle tone. " I've never met a child who was so perceptive of others' emotions."

" Obi-Wan said it's because I'm an emp – an empath," he tripped slightly over the last and more difficult word. Anakin smiled warmly at him and that act alone made his darker emotions disappear.

" You are close to Obi-Wan?"

" Yes!" Luke beamed brightly at the mention of his caretaker. " Obi-Wan has been with me since – since – for a very long time!" he amended before continuing in his childish excitement. " He tells me loads of bedtime stories and lets me go on rides in his speeder, even if he doesn't like to drive fast. When we go for walks in the temple, he always holds my hand because he tells me I mustn't run and get lost. And if I'm good, he brings me blue buttermilk cookies, my favourite."

He took a moment to breath as he dug into his pockets where he managed to save one cookie from his earlier lunch at Dex's and held it out to Anakin. " Do you want it?"

" It is all right," Anakin shook his head politely. " I am not hungry."

But no sooner than the words left his mouth, a gurgle rose from his stomach. Anakin flushed in embarrassment while Luke giggled. " We can share," the boy cheerfully said and before Anakin could protest, he already broke the cookie in half and offered it to him, contently sitting down on one of the cushions on the floor.

Thanking Luke, Anakin slowly took his piece, eyeing it as if it was something suspicious. When he saw how Luke had crammed the cookie whole into his mouth with relish, he tentatively nibbled at a corner as he slowly eased back down to the floor next to Luke. Delight from Anakin washed over Luke who was pleased that his new friend enjoyed blue buttermilk cookies as much as he did. After all, no bad person would dislike blue buttermilk cookies.

" It has been a long time since I had these," Anakin said, after taking careful bites from the cookie. " From Dex's?"

" Obi-Wan brought me there for lunch today," he chirped, a few crumbles sprinkling down the front of his shirt.

Anakin smiled distantly as if he was remembering something long ago. " Does he? He always liked the nerf steaks."

" You know Obi-Wan?"

" Yes." A flutter of brotherly love and contentment flowed over both of them. " Obi-Wan was a dear friend of mine. My closest friend. We were like brothers. He was my master and I his padawan."

" Then how come I've never seen you and Obi-Wan together?" Luke asked as innocent and blunt as a young child happened to be.

Something flashed across Anakin's face, his emotions churning of regret and guilt. " I – I haven't been back at the temple for some time," he murmured. " I've been ... away."

" On a mission?" Luke pressed.

" You may say that," Anakin evasively answered.

Luke's eyes gleamed with interest. He was always envious of the padawans who got to go off-world with their masters and travel to faraway planets. Even Obi-Wan, who went off on adventures and travels for long periods of time and returned with wondrous stories and souvenirs for him.

Each time he impatiently requested that Obi-Wan bring him on his next mission. He had smiled and patted him on the head, telling him that he was still young and had to wait until a master selected him to be his padawan once he was older to go on such trips.

" Where did you go?" Luke breathlessly asked. " Did you go to Alderann and see the mountains there? Or go to Hoth where it never stops snowing? Or what about – ?"

Anakin was unfortunately (or fortunately, depending who was asked) saved from answering the inquisitive boy when the previous topic of their conversation appeared at the doorway.

" Obi-Wan!" Luke happily squealed, running towards his caretaker, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan's waist in a warm embrace.

Needles of envy and yearning pierced at the back of Luke's head and this time, he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Anakin glaring at Obi-Wan. Why Anakin was suddenly feeling moody and jealous of Luke's caretaker, despite earlier calling him a dear friend, was beyond Luke.

Obi-Wan must have sensed something too because he placed a firm hand on Luke's shoulder. " I see you have met Anakin," he carefully said.

" We were talking about you," Luke piped up, wondering why underneath Obi-Wan's calm is a subtly hidden tension.

" Me?" Obi-Wan sounded curious – and hopeful?

" Anakin says you two were friends. But he's been away on a mission so that's why he hasn't been back to see you," he helpfully added.

Humming thoughtfully, Obi-Wan glanced over Luke's head and gave a long look at Anakin who returned his gaze. A clash of emotions and thoughts – _questionapologyworryconcernirritationdefensiveness_ – brushed under Luke's skin, making him feel uncomfortable and restless under Obi-Wan's hand.

" Come Luke," Obi-Wan said at last, removing his gaze from Anakin. " You will be late for your studies if you tardy here."

Biting back the whine he was tempted to use but he didn't want Anakin to think badly of him – _where did that thought come from?_ he wondered, Luke slumped his shoulders instead. A trickle of his annoyance must have seeped through because Anakin was smiling in amusement.

" If you finish your lessons, perhaps I will bring you another batch of blue buttermilk cookies," he proposed, as solemn as he could despite the fact his eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Luke's eyes lit up. " Really?"

" If ..." Anakin glanced at the man behind Luke, almost timidly. " If Obi-Wan is all right with me visiting later."

Obi-Wan's expression was inscrutable but Luke could hardly care as he earnestly tugged his caretaker's sleeve. " Please? Could he?" he pleaded. " I promise to not draw any banthas on my assignment this time."

A smile – the most hugest and most honest smile that Luke had ever seen on Obi-Wan's face and just like that, a wave of warmth rushed over them all – was all the answer he needed and he shrieked with delight as he gave Obi-Wan another hug.

And not wanting Anakin to feel left out this time (that must have been the reason why his new friend was upset at Obi-Wan earlier, Luke gave Obi-Wan two hugs now and not one to him), Luke darted forward and wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck.

The man froze, emotions in turmoil, until Luke released him. " Bye Anakin!" he smiled. " See you tonight! And make sure you bring the cookies," he added with all the seriousness a child could muster.

Anakin chuckled, shaking himself out of his brief stupor. " I will," he promised. And all at once, his turbulent emotions were chased away by the radiance of his brighter emotions, like a sun appearing at the end of a storm.


End file.
